Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150510093036/@comment-24796133-20150515003631
"Don't pick any fights you can't win yeah?" I say to Jacob. Him, Leo and Chucky are preparing to head into the town we came from, mostly to see who's who and where. They shouldn't be in too much danger, but still, Jacob seems to have a knack for finding fights. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine, there's no fight I can't win!" he says with a grin. One day he will listen, just not today. Zoe comes up and gives him a long hug. I don't even really know if they're properly together or not, I've never seem them do much together, then again, they coulld be very subtle. Never would've though Jacob could be even a little subtle. "If you die I'll kill your ghost" she says to him with a smile. He chuckles. "I'll be sure to bring him back screaming, don't you worry!" Chucky says. "I'm going into no man's land with two utter idiots..." Leo mutters loud enough for me and Kat to hear. I feel sorry for the guy, putting up with them. He'll have a lot of fun. "If you need us, give us a message. If you're not back in a week we're coming after you" Kt says to leo, handing him his TDC. "We'll be fine" he says, giving her a comforting look. I'm no expert, but there's something between them. Jesus it seems the prospect of death and torture really makes people desperate for a relationship. Well, almost everyone. "Let's go then, we're burning daylight!" Jacob says merrily. Surprisingly, Leo listens, leading the way down without another word. They grab their bags and head out. hopefully anyone who seems them will just mistake them for more Pluto mutants in this place. I doubt anyone is looking for us, we've been stealthy. "Well that's that then" Cara says after they've gone. "Yep. Time to hunt some bastards" Casper says quietly from the window. I swear he's hardly moved from there since we've got here. I walk over to Kat. "Any plan for what we're doing?" I ask. She just shrugs. "I don't know, find the bad guys and take them out I guess" she replies. She's pissed at something, and I don't think it's me. I see her catch Casper's eye and look away quickly with a look of anger. He carries a frustrated look on his face. Family issues it seems. "Problem between you two?" I ask quietly so he can't hear. "Nothing important, forget it" Kat says, giving it a dismissive gesture. "It's affecting how we're working, it's important" I say. The last thing we need is fighting between ourselves. "I said we're dropping it" she snaps, before storming into another room. Geez. I go over to Casper and take a seat leaning on the wall next to him, as he stares out the window. "You two not talking huh?" I say. I can't quite believe I've become the talkative one of the group, a month ago I hardly said a word a day. "She's too emotional right now" he says without looking round, "she's having a spell of missing Ty and is also dealing with feelings over Mr German." Well my guesses weren't wrong, I guess my instincts are good with this stuff. "She told you this then?" I ask. "Last night whilst you were all asleep, she needed to get it off her chest" he replies, "we always tell each other everything, but this time was different." "How so?" "When you always hear the truth from someone you know when they're lying. It's been almost four months and she's still hung up over Ty. I know they were close but she can't let it get to her for so long, we're in a warzone after all." "How close were they?" "They were together long before all this started, before you arrived. We all were at the same school, I think we told you that, they might not have said that Kat and Ty were together for around a year. I knew the guy well enough, but there wasn't a day where they didn't see each other or spend time together. When all this started, the first thing she did when she found out about her eyes was tell him, usually it'd have been me. I didn't care bout that, she told me the next day, I had the same thing after all. But he helped us. He was the guy with the plan, kind of the natural leader. I'd be lying if i said i didn't feel it hard when he died. I shed some tears over him. But she's still hurting as much as when it happened. She used to be the most happy girl out there, never without a smile and a nice thing to say. Now she's just cold, distant, dead inside. She didn't take it well when I told her that, but I had to, I'm the older bro after all. It's my job to keep her safe." "You're not the only one..." I say quietly. "What do you mean?" he asks, still not looking around. "I was right there with him when he went. I literally saw him die," I say. Casper finally looks round, now intrigued, "the last thing he said was 'keep em safe'. It's been haunting me for a while, that phrase. I dunno whyy but I feel like I've already failed." "Cos we're in a warzone where any of us could be killed in a split second?" he says, voicing my thoughts. "Yeah, not exactly safe" I say. "I think he'd be proud, of all of us, we're all still in one piece" he says. "Are we though?" I ask quietly. he doesn't have to answer that one. I know for a fact my mind is broken, and Kat is too, god knows who else. There's a long silence between us as Casper looks out the window again, and I'm lost in my thoughts. You think I count as a broken mind? I flinch my head quickly. I'm never prepared for that voice. "You alright?" Casper asks, giving me a glance. "Yeah I'm fine" I lie, shaking it off. The voice is toying with me, I hate it. "Wait wait wait, we've got movement" Casper says, taking his binoculars out. I do the same. I direct my gaze to 'the pit' as I call it now, looking for mutants. I focus in on the figures I see. It's the same guy again, the leader, I wish I knew his name. He's talking to a couple of people, mutants I guess. "I really wish we could hear what they were saying" Casper says. A thought occurs to me. "Give me five minutes and we will, keep me updated on where they are" I say to him, grabbing my TDC and pocketing it in my hoodie before he can object. He doesn't try to stop me. Good, he wouldn't be able to anyway. I grab one of my pistols, the blade is too conspicous, and hide it in the hoodie pocket. Time for a little espionage.